Jay P. Hailey
Jay P Hailey Disambiguation Page Yes. I find it humorous that one of these is needed, but here we are. One of these is a real person - the others are all fictional characters in fictional universes. The ST-OM Jay P Hailey was the start of this mess. He is a self insertion character who has grown in the telling. When Dennis said "I have an Idea for a Star Trek Game. Make up some characters." I flung myself down with a clipboard and aa pencil and began scribbling. How many times have I dreamed of being the captain of a starship? Each time I reached for a character concept, I ran a couple of tests. How does this character sound when weird things happen? How does this character sound under red alert? Each time the voice came back as my own. I can make new characters all day long. I am sort of weird that way. Something was blocking me. I asked myself what it was. An imaginary starship captain is a way of distancing yourself from the center seat. Things don't happen to you, they happen to him. I didn't want to let any imaginary person have the Harrier's center seat. IT WAS MINE, DARNIT!! So, embarrassed, I made up a fictional me and put him there. Then I had to ask myself how growing up in the techno-fantasy utopia would have changed him from me. In reality, They would not let me look at a military academy, let alone darken its doors. So I had to ask myself "Who would Jay be if he were the kind of man who was capable of completing Annapolis?" "Who would Jay be if he were capable enough to be an astronaut?" Answering these questions has lead to the fictional Jay P Hailey being a different character than just cutting and pasting myself into ST-OM. Early on, I realized that Hailey had grown into a different character. I considered changing his name and doing a cut-and-paste to replace it. I was already several stories into the series and I elected not to. I'll never know how many people looked at "Written by Jay P. Hailey, Starring Captain Jay P. Hailey" and said "Mary Sue. No, I don't think so." The people whose opinions I value seem to like the guy, so onward we go. List of Jay P Haileys *Jay P. Hailey (Real World) - Fanfic writer and mostly real guy *Jay P. Hailey (ST-OM) - Character in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile *Jay P. Hailey 1 (STB-600) - Character in the Starbase 600 game. *Jay P. Hailey 2 (STB-600) - Character in the Starbase 600 game. *Jay P. Hailey 4 (ST-UFP) - An alternate timeline that was canon until 2010 when the project started. *Jay P. Hailey 5 (ST-UFP) - Another AU versiojn of Hailey. This one had been assimilated by the Borg *Jay Six (Star Trek Online) - One of my toons on Star Trek Online *Jay Seven (Star Trek Online) - one of my toons on Star Trek Online *Jay P. Hailey 8 - A Time Clone in the Starbase 600 Game *Jay P. Hailey (Hologram) *Jay P. Hailey (ST-UFP) Category:Real People Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Haileys